forever dark
by darkshatter
Summary: A crossover between digimon and dragonball z.
1. new time, old people

Prologue  
  
Still. It was the only word that summed up all the things that he sensed around him. It was cold, he glanced at his gauntlet it was 22 degrees. The land seemed a perfect reflection of the sky: gray. Simple gray, no features, no clouds just endless gray. The soil if you could call it soil was a powder fine silt. His tail moved slowly through the silt. He was taken aback by lack of any thing even remotely lifelike. He closed his eyes and said in his native tongue: triuun dyiases, chy qre na solun. "How could this have happen in three days"   
  
Chapter 1  
3 days earlier  
Saturday, May 29, 2016  
10:47:02.0 p.m. EST.  
72:13:58.0 remaining   
  
"it is out of the question. Totally and completely out of the question." Tai almost yelled. "00M1 cannot be colonized by humans. When they became over populated did they ask you for space no they found their own." "I understand that but it still stands that we cannot do that so easily" the secretary general of the UN Walter Adams spoke in a calm voice. "well you had better try" tai exploded again "we can't allow this to happen". "This will not be permanent only for a few years while we-". "Years! At the absolute most days if not hours. This is ridiculous." "I must at least ask that you fulfill your duty as ambassador and take the offer up with your superiors." "My duty as ambassador is to evaluate treaties and agreements not to take some excuse for the inaction of this world on a problem that made itself visible in the 70s for god sake!" "That was the 70s back when people thought that by 2016 we would be living on the moon. And might I remind that you official duty protocol states that and I quote 'you must accept and keep and maintain record of all documents that are presented by any group recognized by the United Nations to you or the country, world, organization or other group of individuals you represent for a period of three days for evaluation. Furthermore at the end of the three days you must present your leadership's response – the response may only be formally presented to the United Nations at the end of the 72 hour period mentioned above and no earlier'". "did you memorize that?" tai asked flabbergasted at its exact quotation. "Yes" Walter replied simply. "fine, but I can already tell you what the answer is going to be". Tai said walking toward the raised desk area. "Well technically you-" "you know what I mean" Walter grinned and handed down the thick binder. "what an asshole" Tai muttered as he snatched it from the other man. Unfortunately tai was not the only one that herd it. "I didn't quite catch that Mr. Kamiah". Tai promptly turned on his heel and yell back "I said 'what an asshole!'". The room which had been filled with some casual chatter fell silent and all eyes turned to the secretary. "I see" he replied quietly "well ummm if there is no other business then I declare this meeting adjourned." With a bang of the gavel it was over. Tai walked to his bench were coronus sat. "don't ask" tai said. "About what? Why you did not pick up the pen you dropped back there? Or the colony thing?" coronus responded. "you know we've got to talk." "Where?" "how bought the lab its close" "ok lets go". Coronus stood, he looked menacing. the fusion of four of the destined digimon resulted in a 6'8'' 480 pound fighting machine but the majority of his strength did not come from there. When izzy first developed the muti-floting point gateway which allowed travel to alternate dimensions the fist place that they went was goku's world although on the scale he was far weaker than the z team they still regarded him as a threat. When they showed up at the portal entrance coronus became defensive vegeta played off of that and attacked coronus defended or tried to he lost quickly izzy and matt were left with no choice but to run for the portal vegeta quickly cut them off and crushed izzy's device just then coronus said the word that saved their lives: "evil will not win I'll see to it". He had said it low but all the sayins heard it. "evil? we are not evil." Piccolo said "then why did you attack us" izzy said "because you were about to attack us. You were weren't you?" gohan asked "No" "oh our mistake" goku said cheerily. At that moment coronus coughed up a large amount of blood. "oh, sorry I forgot we hurt you. Let me help." Goku said and he began to charge a low level of ki. Vegeta was surprised at the change of sides and then he felt the overwhelming amount of ki goku was charging. "Kakaroto what-".he then felt the purpose behind it. A ki transplant. But that was fifty times the ki that the outsider had. "KAKAROTO that's too much-." Too late. Coronus originally had a power level of 90,000. it was now 4,500,000. to goku that wasn't much but it broke the level that he was supposed to be limited at so he became unlimited in his potential. Now he could max at 79,000,000. goku 92,000,000. and vegeta 85,000,000. "Coronus!" "Aah! What?!" "you kind of zoned out there. ok so the lab?" "no the gateway". gateway! Yeah gateway. Why the gate? It's got the passage to mars. Mars there's nothing on mars. Is that what they told you? "Look" tai said facing him "they did not even tell me were it is". Point hope. "Huh?" Alaska. what!? how are we going to get to Alaska! Tai exclaimed as they arrived at his car. As he walked up the doors opened the H3 was nice. A personal gift from coronus. It was a quantum leap forward in car technology. The only one like it in the world. The car was not assembled it was poured. one solid car frame then is went the extras. The engine a dch2o2. produced by digital manufacturing corporation coronus' company. With only one plant in the digiworld it produced the highest quality of everything. Over a relatively small amount of time capsule corp. turned into omni corp. with the divisions: digicorp, izumicorp, x-corp and capsule corp. izumi was the biggest success story of all: omni corp got together and made the 4-winds optical frequency scanning computer. it processed at the speed of light. And it runs 98.9% of the internet. but digicorp owned some power too. They held the patents on stereo lithography and thermal depolarization. They also do the dirty work of the world recycling trash. X-corp they trade agreements in earth's name and distribute technology to the people. Tai sat down and sighed. "how do you do it?" he asked. He pressed his thumb to the dash and the car made a low hum. He backed out and then stopped. "Alaska" he said and leaned his head back. "I'll drive" coronus said. They switched and coronus sped off at high speed. He got on the freeway then the interstate then the transcontinental he skipped the global. On the road they sped, glancing at the speedometer 112 mph he engaged the overdrive. They slowed as they arrived at the station. "ids please" said the gate attendant "go right on through sir". He stopped at the clamps. He felt the clamps lock onto his wheels and then they started moving. Fast. He closed his eyes it was to be a 6 hour trip.  
I know, I know. I suck at writing but I tried.  
Please review. Tell me what I'm doing wrong 


	2. new places, old questions

(FOREVER DARK) chapter 2 66:24:17.4 remaining  
  
Tai felt himself moving. He blinked several times and looked over to coronus. "so your asleep too?" he said. "no I'm just resting my eyes." He replied slowly. "Sure you are" tai said slowly as he pulled his chair back up to it's normal position. "So how many languages is it now?" "Well lets see we got English, Japanese, the old language, the new language, the dy'oon language and a little sayigo." How can you learn so fast?" tai asked. "good question". agumon can we talk. He said looking out to the road. There's was no response for a moment. but then: what is it tai? A familiar voice spoke. You.. you can't dedigivolve now? No not unless I have to. His eyes which had been blue were now green. and his voice had changed. Why do you ask? I don't know I just kind of liked having my own digimon. I'm still here it's just that I protect more people now. Yeah I know but I just want not to have to share. I understand were your coming from. They looked at each other for moment for a while. Then his eyes changed back to blue and he looked forward. "were here". They slowed to a stop and the clamps unlocked. They drove to the check point. "Your cards please" a soldier asked them. coronus handed him his. "that was plural, sir." "scan it he said" the solider did. "And it says" "access level is. unlimited? Gate level 21. applies to owner and all parties under his consent." I vouch for him. Coronus replied smoothly before taking back his card and driving off he stopped at a road block. "What? did you spill something toxic?" no sir. No one is allowed past this point. this is my facility-"I am sorry but my supervisor says no one not even you sir." Really? He said not believing. He reached for his d-phone and dialed. Sir there are to be no radio transmissions from th-. There was a faint hum as the window rolled up. Loud guy isn't he. Coronus said as the phone rang. the solder called for backup and raised his rifle to the window. Tai locked the doors. "um what happens if he shoots the window?" "it is artificial diamond it will bounce off. Frank? yeah it's coronus why is the base locked down. Research project on what? You had better tell me, I could have you convicted of treason for going behind my back and authorizing this project. The secretary of defense? Alright but I still need to view, hold on a sec". he turned to the window and stuck up his middle finger at the soldiers knocking on the window. tai could not hear their knocks "how does that work?" there two panes of glass with as vacuum in the middle. "Oh" "yeah frank I need to see this project. I don't care. Ok check with him, call me back". He hung up. "What did he say?" "That I can't see what ever they are working on. He'll call me back." "what happens if the get in here?" "They'll try to shoot us." He saw some flashes and herd some thumps "what was that"? tai asked looking at the window that the noise came from. "Who cares". The phone rang. "Finally" tai said. "yes, frank what took you-." "denied access? Right, ok, I'll come back later bye." He slammed down the phone "they won't let us in" coronus said trying to make sense of the situation. "So what do we do now?" "we go home". He threw the car in gear and drove towards the gate at high speed. "this is ridiculous! They can't do that. Can they?" coronus yelled. "Aw well forget it." He said he placed two fingers on his forehead and focused on a place far from there. It was about then that Tai noticed they were driving off the road. "Hey where are we going?" the world shifted. They were still driving but they were in a hanger heading for a wall. "LOOK OUT!!" his eyes shot open. "Whoops." Coronus said blandly. They slid to a stop. Tai was beside himself. "What was that!?" Tai almost screamed. "What was what?" he said as he stepped out of the car. He was about to answer but he looked at his surroundings. "Where are we?" "Underground. In the dome." "You mean your house?" tai asked puzzled. "if you can call it a house" coronus responded. He walked to a point on the wall placed his hand on it. The area around it glowed yellow and the wall slid back. The section moved about a foot into the wall then opened at the diagonal joints in an x. it opened to a large elevator. They stepped inside. "What floor is this"? Tai inquired "b2" they felt themselves ascend to the 2nd floor. "Umm you got a phone? I need to call my wife". Tai stated. "Sure there is one in your room". Coronus went back down stairs and sat on the couch. Tai walked in. "what did she say"? "be back soon". "I see". An awkward silence filled the room. "coronus, can I". "2nd floor in the central room" "thanks!" tai made his way off quickly. "that boy never stops eating." At that he stood and looked around. It had been a few weeks since he had been here. The first floor was the lobby of sorts. Essentially a donut shaped room it seamed larger than it really was. The building was a seven story tall dome. Not including the basement levels. On the 1st, 2nd and 3rd floors there was a massive pillar that supported the upper floors. The pillar itself was hollow allowing for a second room to be placed inside. A conference room was inside of it on the first floor. The outer ring of the second floor was rooms for each of the digidestined to date. If more arrived, well.. The inner ring was (as you might have guessed) the kitchen. The third was the lab, with a clean room on the inner ring. The forth however was different. An aviary/micro-ecosystem existed in it and there was no ring and the roof was three stories tall. The entire base was different in one way from any other building: it is submerged. The building was built on a island, but it's weight was far greater than it originally looked and the island sunk. Bored, he walked to the elevator and went down. The door opened to a small room with a large window looking into a much larger room; which at the moment was occupied. vegeta was sitting with his legs crossed and was sweating profusely. he did not move at all except for mild shudder that quaked through his fingers which were pressed together. Coronus could tell that he was expending massive amounts of energy in this unusually intense training. He looked and the screen: 5879?. the p meaning gravity pressure. The 1 descending through the center of the symbol indicating 1 gravity. That was a lot of gravity even for him vegeta opened his eyes and looked at the control panel. He squinted at the panel and the "off" button clicked. Vegeta quickly discarded the air mask he had been wearing and walked toward the door. "see something you like baka?" vegeta's voice rang over the speakers. "no, just wondering why you're still under 6000." "in time baka, in time." Vegeta had been in a good mood lately and it was showing. Normally a remark like coronus's would have earned a gut- bustlingly hard punch; and that only if he was in his normal melancholy. "so why are you here again?" "the woman is . displeased with my destruction of her kitchen." Vegeta replied with a larger than usual smirk on his face. "Really, do I dare to ask why her kitchen is destroyed?" The ki filter on the chamber failed and the blast went right through the wall. It's ironic because that made it her fault." "right and I don't suppose that your blast was aimed at goku was it?" "yes, why?" oh, no reason it's just that you never bother with ki blast with goku unless they are very large. and in that case it was probably more than the filter could handle. Which is only 2.7 million." "whatever." Vegeta replied blowing off the conversation. "like I care. If she does not want her house destroyed then she can make a better filter." Coronus shook his head and walked out and went to the conference room and sat down. "Arieon show me the map of 002." the screen glowed and displayed a map of space. "of the area surrounding the sphere." It moved to the area. The dy'oon sphere. A ball of metal made over eons of draining the liquid metals out of the mantels of planets and putting the together in a sphere. It was about 200,000,000 miles across and was built around a star. The vast majority of the inner surface was unexplored. But still trillions lived in it. Day and night? A hemisphere of nichine (pronounced ny-chene) rotated around the star. When it passed overhead it was night when it did not it was day. Also the inner surface was covered in something similar to solar panels and produced all of the energy needed for the inhabitants. A culture sprung up around the sphere and a alliance was forged against the nal, which controlled the other half of the galaxy. Both earths (which were now rather closely knit) signed with them since the Orion arm was disputed over. But in the end peace was mostly present in the universe. Since each planet developed differently many different technologies were tradable and the economies thrived. But something was just underneath the suface. Room; every one was running out of it. The sphere could support quadrillions but humans were verey attached to planets in which the atmosphere was held on by a force of nature, not by machines which were prone to break. The nal had no massive structures like the dy'oon and were bitter because of it. It's people were being forced to move to asteroids for living space and it's repeated requests to send it's people to the sphere were turned down, on the grounds that if they were allowed they might invade from within or start an insurrection. So an uneasy peace was holding by a thread and everyone knew it.  
Chapter 2 is done. Both of these took me about 2 or 3 days to complete. So i'll try to update that often. (unless you tell me to stop). 


	3. problem?

{FOREVER DARK} Chapter 3  
  
90:11:01.0 remaining  
  
all. none. A burning civilization. A civilization. gone. War. No life. Death. His eyes shot open he jumped up, his eyes darting about. His senses heightened. He then realized what he had just seen was not real. Piccolo relaxed some his vision had been exceptionally violent. The end of a planet. What caused it or what planet is was wasn't clear. But if there was one thing that he knew: his visions if they were from far in the future they were fuzzy and did not last long. They cleared up and got longer the closer the event came. That vision was vivid and lengthy. For a moment he stood at indecision what to do; tell someone or to try to see something more while the moment was still there. He sat down and shuddered, even though the vision had succeeded in scaring him he knew that he had to endure more of it. Closing his eyes. Nothing came to him.  
  
60:11:01.0 remaining  
  
"Something wrong with piccolo he has been meditating for more than a day straight". Dende said with a truly worried look on his face. Well how long does he usually meditate for." Goku asked thoughtfully. "I'm sure he just lost track of time" he added trying to ease dende's worry. "For thirty hours! It's not possible; he would have had to felt his thirst. He's pushing his limits and that takes will power not just a captivating dream." "I guess" goku said disheartened. Piccolo stood, he was mentally exhausted and thirsty he was alone on the lookout dende and mr.popo had gone capsule corp. to speak to the z- fighters. piccolo walked to the edge of the lookout and flew as fast as he could.  
  
****************  
  
"so why did you come to us" vegeta retorted. "You want us to tap him on the shoulder for you?" "I'm sure he would be mad if he was seeing something important." Dende said playing defense. "besides it takes a lot to wake someone who's meditating." "so we'll beat him till he's conscious" vegeta said not caring in the slightest about the situation. He had felt piccolo's departure from the lookout but had not bothering to mention it. Piccolo was getting close and wasn't slowing but he was aiming for the door. Vegeta had been feeling this and stood and walked to the front door where he leaned heavily against the door. It cracked but no one looked. it was well known that vegeta's muscle weight could break some chairs, so to a little wall creaking nobody paid any mind. But when his ki level dropped to somewhere around the level of an ant, the z- fighters noticed. "what are you do-." THUD!! "-ing." "no one breaks down my door except me" he stated before walking back to the couch and sitting down. Goku opened the door to a bruised piccolo, who was immediately helped inside by every one in the room; except of course for vegeta who watched from his sitting position. "what happened?" bulma asked. "wa..water." piccolo managed to gasp out. "oh, sorry" if forgot you haven't drank anything." Bulma responded with a pitcher of water and a glass. She poured him a glass, but piccolo had other plans. He grabbed the pitcher and drank the entire thing. After he was done he finished off the glass also. "are you aware that you just drank a whole galloon of water?" coronus asked thoroughly surprised by the scene at hand. "yes we namecks my not eat but we drink a lot to make up for it." Dende answered for him. It took piccolo around ten minuets to begin to digest the water after which he immediately felt better. "so, don't keep us in suspense." "It started around yesterday: I was in my daily meditations when I saw something. It was a vision which I saw the end of a planet. But I don't know which one it was. All that I know is that it involves a weapon. A big one, that a lot of people want and something happens and they lose control and then.." "Boom" vegeta yelled making everyone jump. You people are to tense". Bulma did not like that. "oh, you want to talk about tense tight ass! The stick up your ass has stick up it's ass." She exploded. "I wasn't aware that sticks had asses miss 'I have an iq of 241.'" "ENOUGH!" Coronus yelled "we don't have time for your petty arguments. There is a world at stake and we don't know which one it is. Now piccolo, did you see any specific kinds of technology in your vision?" piccolo thought for a moment. "no". "what about land marks" tien said finally speaking. "yes, yes a tower. A big one, in the middle of a city. It had sections too and all of them had windows tons of windows. And it had six big supports. And ummm. it was not finished not by a long shot, it looked like it had barely been worked on." Coronus looked grave. "tell me, was it blue?" "Yes, why?" coronus' facial expression went blank and then upset. "it's umm. it's earth. The other earth. And the tower is sky city. In Tokyo." The room was silent. "what are we going to do?" bulma said crestfallen. "Do you have any idea your planet would develop such a weapon" piccolo chimed in. "no" he responded. Vegeta choose that time to speak. "well first you need to establish what kind of weapon this is, second how much time, money and what kind of materials it takes to manufacture, third who has the resources to build it and finally who has a motive." More silence. "that was surprisingly smart". Tien quipped. "be silent and listen to wisdom when you hear it". Vegeta retaliated. "So what kind of bomb are we dealing with? Nuclear?". "No that would not be powerful enough." Bulma said. "so what is more powerful than a nuke?" coronus inquired. "Antimatter". Bulma moaned with unfathomable dread for the word. "oh shit." That was all that anyone said for some time. Gohan, not fully understanding the power of the word decided to break the silence. "what's so bad about it, it's just another bomb, right?" "gohan, antimatter is the most powerful force in the universe. it is so powerful that if somebody got enough they could blow up a planet, star or maybe even part of a galaxy, were talking shockwaves that travel for parsecs." Coronus finished, resuming the silence. "There are only two or three countries that can produce that." "So what we do?" Goku interjected. "We lay low and wait". Coronus said standing. "wait!? Wait for what the end of that world" goku asked distraught that there was nothing he could do. "we will wait for a sign" vegeta said understanding the strategy that they were undertaking. "Until then we train but one other question" tien added "why? Why did they make the bomb in the first place." I don't know nor do I care. they have no reason to make something like that and they will be punished for it." Coronus answered "I'd rather die than have all those people pay the price for it." "one last thing" bulma amended "keep this news about the bomb secret. If it gets out into the universe that it can be made, it will start an arms race. And then no one will be safe. 


End file.
